


An Unexpected Flight

by Junkfoodmonkey



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkfoodmonkey/pseuds/Junkfoodmonkey
Summary: A missing scene from the episode Wheel of Fortune. Face and BA hid themselves in a money truck they knew was going to be robbed. What they didn’t know was that it was going to be lifted into the air by a helicopter. However did they pass the time?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	An Unexpected Flight

Face and BA hung on grimly in the dim interior of the truck as it bounced, speeding, along the road. The armour plating muffled the noise of explosions outside. Their rifles were slung on their backs, as they waited for the moment to spring their surprise.

That moment seemed to have come as the truck stopped. They let go of the handholds and readied their rifles.

A deep boom that rattled the truck made them both look up. Something had hit the roof. Then the truck shuddered and… and then they weren’t on the ground any more. Face’s heart leapt into his mouth. My god, he thought, they’ve driven us over a cliff! No, that was insane; there were no cliffs around here. And then he realised that they weren’t falling, they were going up. The truck began to swing, in a long arc, like a huge pendulum.

“We in the air!” BA yelled. The truck hit the end of its arc and swung back the other way. Face and BA dropped their rifles and grabbed at handholds as they were thrown against the walls. “We in the air!” BA yelled again.

“Shh!” Face hissed back at him. He listened hard over the groaning of metal and thought he could hear, dim and muffled the clatter of helicopter blades. What the hell kind of chopper could lift an armoured truck, he wondered. This damn thing must weigh as much as a tank. They swung again, arcing through the air. Face groaned, as his stomach seemed to get left several feet behind him.

“Face!” BA yelled. “We in the air!”

“I heard you the first two times,” Face snapped. “Stay calm!” He put as much authority into his voice as he could manage. He really didn’t need BA going to pieces on him right now. Still hanging on, he managed to pick up his rifle, checked it over.

“They gonna drop us,” BA said. “They gonna drop us to crack open the truck.”

Like an eagle with a tortoise, Face thought. And he and BA were the meat inside the shell. Until that moment Face had almost been enjoying the ride. Now he went icy cold. He fought down the panic that clawed at his mind.

“No, that would be crazy. They’re taking us someplace to take their time opening it up.” _And when we get there those two poor saps in the cab are going to get a bullet in the head each, unless we’re ready to stop it._

Unless…

Face grinned as a sudden, happy thought came to him.

“BA, hey, BA, it could be Murdock who’s got us. He could be rescuing us!”

This didn’t have the reassuring effect Face hoped for.

“The fool got us?” Now his eyes were huge and truly scared. “Oh, man, no! He’ll drop us! He’ll crash! We’re dead meat!”

Was it the altitude? Face wondered, that turned BA from a man afraid of nothing on the ground to this quivering wreck in the air.

“Sergeant!” Face shouted, full-on officer voice now. “Pull yourself together. We’ve got civilians to keep safe. Pick up your rifle!”

BA stared back at him for a moment, his eyes huge in the half-light. Then he closed his eyes and Face saw him take several deep breaths. The truck was descending slowly now, Face could feel it.

BA opened his eyes and bent to pick up his rifle.

The wheels kissed the ground, the truck settled, bouncing on its suspension, as it once again became earthbound. A burst of gunfire spent itself uselessly against the armour plating. BA, calm as a rock, looked back at Face, waiting for the order.

“Go!”


End file.
